Who Knows
by belle love love
Summary: Fanfic Ini bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun and other cast. Chanyeol si laki-laki dingin yang sebenarnya tidak dingin namun hanya pembawaan nya saja yang dingin. Kemudian Baekyun perempuan yang merasa hidup-hidup dia namun tidak melupakan sekelilingnya namun terkadang suka gila-gilaan bersama teman-temannya. Untuk tahu kisahnya. Silahkan langsung di baca
1. Chapter 1

**Who knows**

Cast

-Park Chanyel

-Byun Baekhyun

-And other

Sumarry

Fanfic ini bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun and other cast. Chanyeol si laki-laki yang karakternya tidak jelas yang suka-suka dia. Kemudian Baekyun perempuan yang merasa hidup-hidup dia namun tidak melupakan sekelilingnya namun terkadang suka gila-gilaan bersama teman-temannya. Untuk tahu kisahnya. Silahkan langsung di baca

langsung saja di baca

Pagi di Korea yang seperti biasa, hilir mudik pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Salah satunya menunggu bus di setiap pemberhentian bus tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan, tua, muda dan berbagai profesi. Dan tidak kecuali Byun Baekhyun siswi Luxion Senior High school yang juga sedang menunggu bus. Tak lama buspun datang dan semua bersiap-siap untuk naik agar tidak perlu menunggu bus selanjutnya. Baekhyun naik begitu pula yang lainnya. Namun baekhyun harus mengalah pada nenek-nenek yang tidak dapat tempat duduk.  
"nek duduklah disini" kata Baekhyun pada nenek itu sambil berdiri dari kursi penumpang. Nenek itu pun tersenyum sambal duduk di kursi penumpang "terimakasih anak muda" kata nenek tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum dan sambil mengaggukkan kepalanya. Bus berhenti di pemberhentian bus dekat Luxion SHS. Baekyun turun dan tak lupa memberi senyuman pada nenek tadi.

"Baekhyun…." Panggil Kyungsoo. "tunggu aku" kata kyungsoo sambil berlari untuk menyeimbangi jalannya Baekhyun. "kenapa Soo? Tidak usah berlari-lari bisa? " tanya Baekhyun sambal menaikkan alisnya. "Baek kau jangan membuat keributan dikelas seperti yang lalu-lalu mengerti?". Baekhyun mengernyit kan kening dan mengigit kedua pipi bagian dalam nya, bingung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. "ehhmm sejak kapan aku membuat keributan Soo? Dan untuk apa kau melarang ku hmm?" jawab baekyun innocent dan balik bertanya.

Cletak!. "aww.. apa yang kau lakukan Soo?" rintih dan protes baekhyun "sakit tauk" kata baekyun sambil menatap horror pada kyungsoo, yang menurut kyungsoo tidak ada seramnya sama sekali.

"apa kau bilang? Tidak pernah membuat keributan? Terus apa yang kau lakukan di tahun lalu ketika kita masih d kelas 1 SHS? Setiap pagi membuat keributan. Entah itu memukul-mukul meja yang kau bilang instrument music dari alam. Belum lagi lari-larian dikelas dengan menendang-nedang kertas yang digumpalkan seakan-akan itu bola" cerocos Kyungsoo yang tidak ada hentinya, Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan jangan lupa cengiran bodohnya itu.

"hehehe… kau masih ingat saja Soo. Lagi pula kenapa kau hanya mengingat kelakuan ku yang kau anggap buruk itu?. Aku atak akan membuat keribuatan Soo jadi jangan khawatair " jawab Baekhyun agar Kyungsoo tidak mengomel lagi.

"kita satu kelas lagi Soo?" huft aku bosan satu kelas dengan mu. Kau bakal mengomeliku setiap saat". Tutur Baekhyun dengan muka menyedihkan yang dibuat-buat . di satu sisi orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun sudah memasang wajah yang seram "kau ingin mendapatkan jitakkan gratis dariku baek?" .

"hahaha…"

tidak Soo. Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana aku bosan satu kelas dengan mu kalua hampir setiap hari mendapat bento gratis haha" tawa baekhyun sekali lagi.

"oh ya Baek, aku melarang keras kau untuk membuat keributan seperti yang lalu karna yang aku tahu kita bakal sekelas dengan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau mengerti?!"

"lalu aku harus diam seperti patung didalam kelas? Begitu? Lagi pula memang nya kenapa kalua kita satu kelas dengan Park Chan nyeoooll? Tanya baekhyun sambil mimic muka dan bibir yang di buat aneh, padahal jika dia seperti itu sungguh menggemaskan, rasanya kyungsoo ingin mencubit pipi dan mengikat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Huftt.."

"Baek kau tau kan Park Chanyeol? Siswa popular yang banyak di gandrungi para gadis di Luxion SHS?"

"termasuk kau" potong baekhyun.

"jangan potong perkataan ku baek." Kesal kyungsoo. " aku hanya mengakui kalua dia tampan. Itu saja. Dan dia tidak suka keributan. Jika tingkah laku mu masih seperti tahun lalu, siap-siap saja berurusan dengannya" jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar. "kau tau sendiri kan kasus tahun lalu seorang siswi yang mengejar-ngejar chanyeol akhirnya pindah sekolah? Entah apa yang telah dilakukan chanyeol pada siswi itu. Ketika pindah saja siswi itu melihat chanyel ketakuatan. Kau mau keluar dari sekolah ini?" tidak kan?".

"Soo.. aku tidak mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol. Jadi kupastikan kami tidak akan pernah berada dalam masalah. Ok?!. Jelas Baekhyun

"aku jadi penasaran padanya Soo" bukannya menjawab lagi, Baekhyun malah penasaran pada Chanyeol. "atau aku harus membuat keributan dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun yang bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Apa si yang ada dalam pikiranmu Baek? Aish jinja anak ini." Kyungsoo merutuk sambil melengos pergi dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, sambil mengatakan kalua ia hanya bercanda. "terserah padamu" jawab kyungsoo. Dan mereka berjalan ke kelas bersama dengen ledekan-ledekan Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

"pagi Baek, Soo" beberapa teman sekelas menyapa mereka dan mereka membalas sapaan dengan sekedarnya.

"Yo… Baek. Apa kabar selama liburan ini?" itu suara melengking Jongdae. "apa kau semakin berisik? Atau semakin brutal?. Jongdae yang bertanya dengan maksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yak..! neo."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan berisik dan brutal? Aku tidak berisik dan brutal. Tapi hanya sedikit. Kata Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan ibu jari dan telunjuk dengan cengiran khas nya. "Hahaha" keduanya tertawa.

"lebih baik kita melakukan aktivitas rutinan kita Baek" Jongdae mangajak Baekyun melakukan aktivitas biasa nya. Aktivitas yang dimaksud disini adalah seperti menyanyi dengan diiringi instrument dari alam. Entah itu meja ataupun kaleng minuman yang dipukul dengan pena. "kau memang paling mengerti Jongdae. Haha.. kajja"

Teng teng dung dung…

Dan begitulah suasana kelas itu. Meskipun mereka sudah kenaikan kelas namun beberapa teman mereka masih ada yang menjadi satu kelas. "Baek..! sudah kukatakan jangan membuat kebisingan atau keributan dikelas lagi" omel kyungsoo pada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua tangan nya dengan gerakan naik turun. Menandakan ia akan berhenti. Namun bukan baekhyun namanya kalu hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula ini baru hari pertama di semester awal kelas 2 SHS.

Ada kaleng minuman isotonic di laci meja sebelah baekyun duduk. Di ambil nya kaleng itu dia memberi kode dengan lirikkan mata pada Taehyun teman perempuannya . Taehyun hanya menerima umpan dari baekhyun dan mulai beraksi. Mulailah meraka menendang-nendang kaleng itu seolah-olah kalua itu bola. Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin, amber dan yang lain ikut bergabung. Bisa bayangkna sendiri bagaimana suasana kelas tersebut.

"Baek-ah… aku lelah mengingatkanmu" kyungsoo lelah mengingatkan baekyun. Mengingatkan baekhyun seperti mengingatkan patung. "Soo lagin bukan aku sendiri yang membuat keributan di kelas ini. Jadi jangan khawatir oke?.." sambil berlari-larian baekhyun mengatakanya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kembali duduk dari berdirinya. Namun tidak lama..

Bruk..

Baekyun menabrak sesorang ketika iya berlari mundur kemudian akan memutar badan agar lari dan menendangnya menjadi normal. Tidak di sangka malah ia menumbur seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ketika itu refleks dia langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Bukan Baekhyun nama nya kalua iya terpesona kemudain terbengong ketika melihat laki-laki tampan disaat ia sedang asik dengan dunianya. Baekhyun menyengir pada Chanyeol kemudian mengatakan "gumawo. Mian" dan ketika dia bilang minta maaf, Baekhyun langsung menggeser tubuh Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang baekhyun. Baekyun yang heran kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"yak.. neo lepaskan tanganmu bodoh dan kau menghalangi jalanku" Yang dikatai bodoh itu hanya menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tersirat wajah kesalnya. Baekhyun terus berusaha melepaskan diri dan tetap berusaha memperthankan kaleng isotonic tadi agar tidak direbut lawannya. "aisshh jinja.. aghh" Baekhyun semakin kesal saja di buat Chanyeol.

Dan Baekyun tidak kehabisan ide." Selamat pagi kepala sekolah" seketika itu chanyeol menoleh dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan pelukkan nya pada pinggang baekhyun. Baekyun melepaskan diri dan menggiring kaleng tersebut kemudian menendangnya ke pintu yang seolah-olah itu gawang dan

"yeee…. " teriak baekhyun dan teman-temannya saat kaleng itu berhasil di tendang keluar kelas. Seketika itu yang Chanyeol merasa dibodohi oleh Baekyun merasa kesal " Neo.." tunjuk chanyeol tepat ke hidung Baekhyun dengan suara baritone Chanyeol yang memenuhi kelas jangan lupa ekspresi Chanyeol yang ingin memakan baekyun hidup-hidup.

"Naega?" tanya Baekhyun polos. "Naega wae?" tanya ulang baekhyun dengan menunjuk dirinya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karna heran sambil melihat kanan kiri nya dengan jarak setengah dari lengan chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol maju baru satu langkah kecil ada guru yang tiba-tiba masuk. "selamat pagi anak-anak" sapaan tersebut membuat murid-murid duduk pada kursinya masing-masing.

Tidak disangka-sangka Chanyeol duduk di bangku sebelah Baekyun. Bukan satu bangku tetapi bangku sebelahnya. Tanpa tau ternyata Chanyeol sudah memasang seringaiannya kearah Baekhyun

TeBeCe

Di mohon kritik dan saran dikolom review.

Penulis tahu ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi untuk readers-nim.. penulis minta untuk memberi masukan yang membangun. Dan ini perdana saya buat fanfic #omegot.. dan pasti banyak kurangnya. Kalua ada ide ntuk chapter depan, kalian boleh tuangkan di kolom review jga hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Who knows**

Cast

-Park Chanyel

-Byun Baekhyun

-And other

Rate T-M (haha labil)

Banyak typo dimana-mana jadi mohon dimaklumi hehe.

Sumarry

Fanfic Ini bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun and other cast. Chanyeol si laki-laki dingin yang sebenarnya idak dingin namun hanya pembawaan nya saja yang dingin. Kemudian Baekyun perempuan yang merasa hidup-hidup dia namun tidak melupakan sekelilingnya namun terkadang suka gila-gilaan bersama teman-temannya. Untuk tahu kisahnya. Silahkan langsung di baca

" Neo.." tunjuk chanyeol tepat ke hidung Baekhyun dengan suara baritone Chanyeol yang memenuhi kelas jangan lupa ekspresi Chanyeol yang ingin memakan baekyun hidup-hidup.

"Naega?" tanya Baekhyun polos. "Naega wae?" tanya ulang baekhyun dengan menunjuk dirinya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karna heran sambil melihat kanan kiri nya dengan jarak setengah dari lengan chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol maju baru satu langkah kecil ada guru yang tiba-tiba masuk. "selamat pagi anak-anak" sapaan tersebut membuat murid-murid duduk pada kursinya masing-masing.

Tidak disangka-sangka Chanyeol duduk di bangku sebelah Baekyun. Bukan satu bangku tetapi bangku sebelahnya. Tanpa tau ternyata Chanyeol sudah memasang seringaiannya kearah Baekhyun

Pagi itu kelas di mulai dengan perkenalan seperti pada umumnya dikarenakan tahun sebelumnya meraka tidak semua satu kelas maka diperlukan perkenalan lebih dulu. Guru pun mengabsen murid satu persatu. "Byun Baekhyun". Jung seongseang meng-absen nama Baekhyun "ye seongsaeng-nim. Chanyeol kemudian angkat suara "Seongsaeng-nim…".

"ya..". guru Jung menjawab dan melihat ke sumber suara. "Seongsaeng-nim Baekhyun menyukaimu" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, jangan lupakan bagaimana ekspresi orang yang bersangkutan. Guru Jung yang heran dan masih bingung dengan pernyataan Chanyeol dan kemudian menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan mengangkat sebelah alis meminta penjelasan kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan ekspresi Baekhyun sendiri cengok sendiri melihat Chanyeol, teman sekelasnyapun di buat terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah bulat menjadi semakin bulat.

Baekhyun melihat ke guru Jung "iya saem saya sangat menyukai anda" guru Jung mengangakan mulutnya dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri heran niat awalnya yang ingin mempermalukan Baekhyun untuk membalas kejadian sebelum kelas dimulai tadi. "saya sangat menyuka anda karna memang harus begitu, kalua ingin mendapat ilmu dari mata peajaran anda saem. Bukankah begitu saem?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memutar keadaan. Guru Jung tersenyum karena baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri menatap Chanyeol yang seakan-akan mengatakan kalua ia akan membalas dendam.

"oke kita lanjutkan meng-absen lagi" Jung seongsaeng pun mengabsen satu persatu. Hingga tiba di nama Chanyeol,"Park Chanyeol". Guru Jung mengabsen nama Chanyeol. "ye saem". Baekhyun sudah siap dengan balas dendamnya "saem.. sebenernya Chanyeol itu tidak menyukai perempuan" suara baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu menarik perhatian seluruh murid dikelas tersebut, apalagi dikalangan perempuan. Banyak berbagai pertanyaan yang dilemparkan ke Baekyun yang intinya itu menanyakan kebenarannya sedangkan Baekyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan senyum kemenangan."mampus kau Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sangat pelan sambil menggerakkan ibu jarinya kebawah yang menandakan kalu Chanyeol kalah. Meskipun pelan tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menangkap apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun dari garak bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya memandanng Baekhyun datar dan Baekhyun langsung menatap ke guru Jung.

"Chanyeol, jika benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun kau harus segera pergi ke psikolog kurasa, kau tahu bukan itu sesuatu yang salah?". Guru Jung berkata seperti itu karena tidak ada pembelaan dari Chanyeol.

"sudah… sudah… kembali konsentrasi ke semula" putus guru Jung dan melanjutkan acara absen yang sempat tertunda tadi. "karena kita baru masuk di hari pertama dikelas XI maka cukup perkenalan dulu, pelajaran akan mulai aktif besok jika dirasa tidak terkendala sesuatu". "yeee….." sorak anak di kelas tersebut. Itu bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat murid kebanyakan suka jika jam belajar banyak yang kosong kecuali murid-murid yang memang otaknya di atas rata-rata.

Karena tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar setelah guru Jung masuk maka kegiatan di kelas terserah pada murid-murid itu sendiri. Ada yang kebali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terputus. Seperti halnya Baekhyun dkk.

"Baekhyun.. jebbal, jangan membuat kebisingan di kelas" itu suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit memelas karena bosan mengingatkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyengir kuda.

Chanyeol yang jengah dengan Susana kelas yang bising dan juga digawangi oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin yang lebih membuatnya jengah itu Baekhyun, karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Pluk" suara pena mendarat tepat dikepala Baekhyun

"Awww…" Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi kepala bekas lemparan pena. Baekhyun menolah kebelakang matanya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak biskah kau diam? Kau berisik mangganggu ketenangan, suaramu itu seolah-olah kau sedang di hutan" Chanyeol langsung saja memberi ceramah sebelum Baekhyun memberi perlawanan.

Baekhyun kali ini memilih mengalah dan kembali duduk ke bangkunya di samping Kyungsoo. Namun matanya tidak lepas memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Pluk" Baekhyun melempar kembali pena yang tidak bersalah dengan tidak elitnya kearah Chanyeol dan tepat mengenai dada laki-laki itu.

"Soo kau punya minum?" Baekhyun kehausan sedari kegiatannya yang tidak jelas tadi. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun jengah. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyengir menampakkan giginya. Baekhyun itu cantik, imut, manis yang ingin sekali Kyungsoo cubit-cubit. Tapi Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo itu lebih cantik memiliki mata yang besar dan benar-benar idaman laki-laki karena bisa memasak.

Kyungsoo mengambil botol mineral dari dalam laci mejanya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Jangan membuat kebisingan dengan kerjaan yang tidak jelas. Lihat sekarang bentuk mu sudah seperti berandalan. Baju acak-acakan, rambut berantakan". Kyungsoo mengomel. "Berkeringat lagi. Ughh…". Kyungsoo menutup hidung pura-pura tidak suka dengan Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Baekhyun makin mendekatkan diri ke Kyungsoo dengan sengaja. "Baek jauh-jauh sana.." usir Kyungsoo. " yakin…?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih belum beranjak. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun. "Soo…" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Brukk.." Baekhyun manabrak seseorang, seseorang itu dengan refleks memegang kedua bahu Baekyun dari belakang. Seseorang Itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah malas dengan Baekhyun langsung saja Chanyeol mendorong Baaekhyun.

"Brukk.." lagi-lagi Baekhyun menabrak kursi depannya tepat kena lututnya. "Ya!.. aisshh jinja" sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak keras mendorong Baekhyun tapi emang dasar Baekyun mau beranjak dari posisinya tadi jadi terjatuhlah kebelakang. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. " Taka apa Soo, hanya sedikit sakit" lagi-lagi Baekhyun nyengir. "ayo ke kantin Soo, aku lapar". Waktu istirahat memang sudah dibunyikan, maka itu Baekhyun mengajak Kyunsoo ke kantin.

Perjalanan ke kantin Baekhyun sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bilang Jongin itu cocok dengannya. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Baekhyun heran saja mereka sama-sama suka kenapa tidak langsung pacaran saja. Seperti yang banyak orang lakukan

Chanyeol pergi dengan sebal karena kejadian dikelas, ia pergi dengan menarik Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan. "Kau kenapa Yeol? Jangan main tarik-tarik begini". Jongin protes dan diangguki dengan Sehun. "Sudah diam ikut saja tanpa ada protes. Bisa?". Jawab sekaligus tanya Chanyeol tanpa membutuhkan jawaban.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun sedang menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Tapi omongan-omongan orang dikantin merusak nafsu makan Chanyeol. Yang dibicarakan mereka tidak lepas dari kejadian di kelas pagi tadi.

"Kau tau? Dikelas tadi Baekhyun bilang bahwa Chanyeol itu menyukai laki-laki dan yang lebih mengejutkan Chanyeol tidak mengelak ataupun membela diri". Padahal Baekhyun mengatakan kalua Chanyeol tidak menyukai perempuan.

Seperti itu lah sayup-sayup yang di dengar Chnyeol. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun memandang Chanyeol bagaimana ini?. Dan lagi banyak mata yang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan masih banyak lagi peratnyaan-pertanyaan yang menanyakan kebenaran tersebut.

Baekhyun yang kala itu baru duduk dan meletakkan makananya. Langsung heran dengan keadaan kantin yang banyak terdengar bisikan-bisikan. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing yang penting sekarang perutnya kenyang.

Lama-kelamaan tidak tahan Chanyeol berdiri dan tiba-tiba dia sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun membawanya keluar.

"ya!... Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?, tanganku sakit bodoh . ahh" Baekhyun meringis karena pergelangan tangan nya yang di genggam semakin erat ketika ia protes. Tiba ditembok bawah tangga Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman itu dan langsung memposisikan Baekhyun ke dinding, Chanyeol tidak mengukung Baekhyun hanya jaga-jaga kalu Baekhyun kabur tapi ada kemungkinan Chanyeol mengukung Baekhyun jikalau Baekhyun akan kabur.

"Apa..?". itu pertanyaan Baekhyun karena ditatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat. "Kau bisa tidak di ajak kompromi sedikit?". Chanyeol langsung ke intinya. Karena Chanyeol kurang suka berbasa-basi."Apa maksudmu di ajak kompromi? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku". Jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap tangannya bekas genggaman Chanyeol tadi.

"Kuperingatkan kau cepat selesaikan permasalahan yang kau buat tadi pagi di kelas guru Jung. Dan satu lagi jangan jadikan kelas seperti di hutan. Aku benci kebisingan. Mengerti?" kata sekaligus peringatan dari Chanyeol. Namun peringatan Chanyeol hanya di jawab Baekhyun dengen geleng-geleng. "aku tidak mau" Baekhyun menolak perintah Chanyeol dan jangan lupa cengiran di akhir kelimatnya. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, ini sangat dekat sehingga Baekhyun harus menahan badan Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya tapi karena dibelakangnya dinding Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. "Chanyeol sebenarnya apa sih yang kau inginkan?" heran itu lah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"kau selesaikan masalah yang kau buat tadi pagi tentangku" ulang Chanyeol dan ia bicara seperti itu dengan tatapan tajamnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit menciut tapi bukan Baekhyun yang benar-benar menciut dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Itu hanya pura-pura menciut dan jangan lupakan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat " masalah apa yang harus diselesaikan chingu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sok akrab membuat Chanyeol mendongakan kepala dan kemudian mengukung Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan kanan dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik. "masalah yang kau buat dangan guru Jung cepat selesaikan. Atau kau tau akibatnya" Chanyeol manatap Baekhyun kembali masih dengan posisi mengukungnya. Baekhyun yang paham dengan permasalahan yang dimaksud Chanyeol langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan senyum yang hampir tertawa tak bisa ditahan. "eww..jadi kau memang menyukai laki-laki" pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chanyeol tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengatkan hal seperti itu bahkan Chanyeol sendiri masih menyukai perempuan yang berdada besar dan juga sexy.

"sudah jujur saja.." Baekhyun kebali berkata dengan niat menggoda Chanyeol. Sepertinya membuat orang kesal adalah hobby Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berkata-kata namun tindakan nya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan sebelah lagi diletakkan di punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu dengan grakan implusifnya menahan Chanyeol didada lelaki itu. "chingu aku masih menyukai perembuan yang sexy dan berdada besar" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Baekhyun ketika mengatakan "beradada besar".

"ya..!, lepaskan bodoh aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan nyaman" risih itu yang dirsakan Baekhyun. " kalua memang kau tidak menyukai laki-laki tidak perlu merasa marah seperti itu. Oke.."

"aah kau perlu bukti?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol pikir sedikit bermain dengan Baekhyun tidak masalah.

"bukti?, bukti apa yang bisa menunjukkan kau bukan penyuka sesame jenis? Bisa saja kau seorang bisexual. Hahaha tawa Baekhyun lepas. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengatakan kalau Chanyeol bisex. Namun ketika ia merasa tatapan Chenyeol berbeda Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Kali ini Chanyeol pikir memang tidak salah sedikit bermain dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin banyak juga jadi bonus.

Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna ketika ada tangan yang menarik pinggang dan tengkuknya dan ada sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di bibirnya. Ya itu bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol geram dengan bibir tipis baekhyun yang ada saja kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menyesap bibir Baekhyu. Baekhyun berusa melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. "leph..ashh Chann" pinta Baekhyun di sela bibir Chanyeol yang masih menyesap bibirnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan berhasil. Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tatapan tajamnya mengarah ke Chanyeol ia memegang bibirnya yang berubah jadi bengkak dan memerah" kau bodoh, tolol dan kau menyebalkan, kau laki-laki gay" baekhyun kesal sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol kemudian ia berlalu sambil menggerutu dan sengaja mengatakan Chanyeol gay agar membuat laki-laki itu kesal.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil "ternyata asik juga sedikit menggoda Baekyun". Chanyeol juga pergi meningglkan tempat itu…

TeBeCe…..

Halo loha saya kembali melanjutkan cerita ini. Dari sekian lama saya memikirkannya haha karena yang read hanya bisa di itung jari. Tapi kembali ke tujuan saya nulis hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan ingin mencoba menulis jadi saya lanjut. Untuk cerita maaf ya belom ada konflik yang serius atau mungkin memang gk bakal serius-serius amat dan baru ada Chanbaek di sini. Tapi kedepannya d usahain ada yang lain mencari tempat untuk yang lain hoho.

Makasi ya untuk yang sudah read dan review di chap sebelumnya. Saya sangat senang kalua reader-nim meninggalkan jejak. Meskipun Cuma yahhh yg sekedar-sekedar nya. Dimohon kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan cerita ini kedepannya. Saya berharap banyak review di chap kali ini #aamiin.

#Bow


End file.
